User talk:Naglfar94
Otherarrow (Talk) 08:46, April 5, 2012 Quick Heads Up Just a reminder, but when putting down quotes, use . --Thenewguy34 10:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Images Please relax a bit with uploading all of these images! Not every article needs to have every image that relates to it (as long as there's no unused files). --Thenewguy34 10:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hi Thenewguy 34 i knew i would get into trouble at some point sorry about the image`s i just thought that they were needed im sorry im new to doing wiki`s so i don`t know all the working`s so i probably made alot of mistakes but thanks im glad to see that people are still working on this wiki i must have went crazy with the image`s i also updated the monshou no nazo chapters..well two of them chapter 17 and 19 so if you would please please find the image`s and info box for them i will be happy as i don`t know how to make the info box. 00:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC)naglfar94 Seisen no Keifu Matters Yep, I'll be working on all the pages pertaining to the characters. I have examinations coming up soon though, so my progress may be impeded greatly until after they come to an end. Thanks for the offer of help, but I can manage just fine with useful resource sites such as serenesforest.net and www.pegasusknight.com. Do keep any edits (just as long as they are actual useful ones) coming in; They will be much appreciated by fans all around! --Engweimin 08:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sety's Growths I'm not too sure as to what could be the matter with your Sety's Speed growths (perhaps your copy of the game is bugged?). In any case, let's just leave the numerical value of Sety's speed growth as it is. --Engweimin 09:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) alright agreed yeah maybe somthing is wrong with mine.but he usally still maxes his speed though thank`s so it will be left at 105 thank you 19:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 CharStat and Weapon Bonuses I specifically told you, no, we don't take stat bonuses from weapons, items, or skills into consideration when we calculate the stats that go into the Charstat templates, but you went and changed it anyway. Now I've had to revert just about every character from 4 who has any sort of stat altering item or weapon, some of them by hand because other people have edited after you. What is the point of asking permission to do something if you are going to do it anyway? In this case, you should have waited for permission, as in this case, you shouldn't have done it.--Otherarrow 13:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) An Editing Tip Hi Naglfar94, just wanted to stop by and offer an editing tip. When you post a message on a User's Talk Page, remember to give your message a heading. There are a couple of ways to do this: *Click the "Leave a Message" tab at the top of the Talk Page and remember to fill in the "Subject/Headline" box. This is the easiest way *Begin your message right on the Talk Page itself by adding Your Heading Here , then write your message below it. The reason I'm bringing this up is you tend to just insert your messages in other, unrelated topics on Talk Pages, making it so I or someone else has to go back in and separate out your messages...it's happened quite a few times on Otherarrow's Talk Page in particular. Just trying to help you out in a friendly way. Please let me know if you have any editing questions and I will be glad to show you the right way. Finally, you might want to check out some of the edits I've fixed for you, that way you can see what you can improve on. A lot of editing is actually just seeing how other pages work and just copy and pasting the appropriate things.--Aivass Remurias 00:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops...one more thing I forgot to mention about using Talk Pages. When responding to each other's messages within a given topic, it's better to use a colon (:) right before your message line. This indents your message, making it easier to follow the conversation and allows you to respond without adding a new topic heading every time. One user uses it, while the other(s) do not, so it alternates. I have done it with this new paragraph here, just to show you. You can even further indent by adding more colons next to the first one if you need to.--Aivass Remurias 02:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Image File Names I have noticed that a lot of images are being put into computer-categorized files (i.e. File:AA 001.jpg). When you upload an image, you have the ability to change the image location for the wiki by changing the file name under "Destination filename". Please make such changes in the future, so people what each image is when they look at the file name (i.e. An image of Rolf being "File:Rolf.png" instead of "File:11 00PG.png"). As for the images you already uploaded, we'll have to wait for Otherarrow to move the files via my request, as only admins can move files after they're uploaded. Do not worry, you are not the first person to have done this! --Thenewguy34(Other) 21:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC)